In His Tears
by Stormysky21
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha to find Naruto suicidal so he has the blonde live with him.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Sasuke and Naruto fic

Chapter 1

Sasuke P.O.V

I walked by the stream that lead to Konoha. I was hoping to go back. Not to the center of town where I had used to live. Just to the edge of town where it was quite.

I sighed. This river was a good guide to getting back. I had told Tsunade that I was returning and where I wanted to live in a small letter. Her letter was short and kind of sad.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_I would like it if you took Naruto with you. I am happy that you are returning and will tell anyone who dares to bother you to leave you at peace._

_From,_

_Tsunade_

I sighed, feeling happy that she still saw me as a fellow villager and sad that something was most likely wrong with Naruto. I glanced at the stream and saw an orange and black lump floating in the water. I went over and examined it closer.

"NARUTO!!!!" I cried out in worry. He was barely breathing. I bent down and carried him quickly to the village to the Hokage's tower. We got there in about 30 minutes.

I knocked on the door quickly. Tsunade opened the door and saw me and saw who I was holding. " What happened?" she asked. I told her how I found him.

She sighed. " I thought so. He has been like this since the villagers began to start treating him worse. It is why I want him moved in with you." she told me. I watched her heal Naruto.

" What is exactly wrong with him?" I asked. " Naruto is suicidal and he does cut himself, Sasuke." she told me. I looked at the sleeping blond. " He can live with me." I said.

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up to find myself in a completely different building. / You fucked up now, Kit! You now live with Sasuke./ Kyubi chuckled. I glanced down the hallway to see if anyone was coming. Nothing. Apparently, whatever drugs Granny Tsunade gave me made them think that I would be out for awhile.

I sighed. Mabe I still have my knife. I spotted my bag from home on the floor by the bed and began to search around for the knife, but then……

" I see you are awake. Why don't you find some clothes in there." I looked up at Sasuke. Did he know what I was looking for? He had walked right in on me.

I pulled out a black shirt and jeans. They would work. I was about to go into the bathroom to get dressed when Sasuke said it. " I was scared when I saw you in that lake. I thought that I would never see you again."

Tears fell from my eyes. " I..I never thought that you would return." I stammered. He pulled me close and held me in his arms. " You are something to return to, Naruto. I was foolish to not knowtice." he told me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto P.O.V

It was another day. I had to get ready for a meeting with Team 7. I sighed. Sakura was really mean to me lately. She hated my guts and saw me as a monster.

Notes=This isn't like my other fics where Sakura is all sweet. She is kind of a bitch in this one. Back to the story!

I dreaded meetings and liked training on my own. Kakashi-sensei allowed me to if I stayed in his sight. I am happy that I have him and Iruka-sensei. They are like fathers to me, but they can never protect me from everyone.

I sighed as I took a shower and got dressed. When I got downstairs to the kitchen, I found Sasuke making breakfast for us. He was making eggs, toast, and bacon. " Thought that we would be hungry before whatever Kakashi had in store for us" he told me.

I took my plate from him, thanking him quietly. He nodded his head and sat at the table with me. " I need to check your arms before we leave as well" he pointed out.

I almost choked on a piece of bacon. He knew! " What!?" I cried out. He gave me one of those looks that tells me that he is worried…………a look that he hasn't had since we were 12 years old.

" You could end up with blood loss if some one hit you in the right place during training while we are out." he pointed out. I sighed. He did have a point. While I had never cared enough to check the cuts to see how deep they were, he apparently had a lot of concern about such a matter.

/ I had always told you just to stop, Kit/ Kyubi pointed out. " He's right, you know. It is sometimes better to stop." Sasuke said. I groaned. I had forgotten about the sharringan. He had heard our conversation.

" We can look them over after breakfast" I told him. After breakfast, he did a quick check of my cuts. I thought that he would judge me for what I did, but he merely checked how deep they were and bandaged up the deeper ones, and then rolled my sleeves back down.

" Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded my head. We left for Team 7's meeting spot.

Sasuke P.O.V

" You damn monster! You took forever!" Sakura yelled, hitting Naruto. I fealt my blood boil in anger. " Go ahead. Hit the bitch. I won't stop you." Sai whispered. He had stayed as a member of Team 7.

I smirked. I used a fire jutsu on Sakura. It wouldn't hurt her…….much, but mabe she would leave Naruto alone now. Sai chuckled at the state that Sakura was in. Her clothes were burnt in a few places and I singed her skin quite a bit.

" Now, leave Naruto alone. He didn't a thing to you." I hissed venomously. Naruto watched me quietly. He had been quiet ever since I had looked over his cuts. Yet he seemed thankfull for not being looked down on by me.

" Kakashi, I would like to ask permission for Naruto and I to go home." I asked our sensei. He nodded his head. I took Naruto's hand and guided him back to our house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto P.O.V

We got back to Sasuke's house. Sasuke looked at the place where Sakura had hit me to make sure that it didn't need medical attention. / I think that he likes you/ Kyubi said, chuckling. I groaned. Litsening to the fox demon could some times be annoying.

Sasuke P.O.V

I blushed a bright shade of red when I heard what the fox said. Shit! It knows that I like Naruto. / Impossible. I'm hated in this forsaken shit-hole, Kyubi…..in case you haven't knowticed. I don't really know what Sasuke sees me as. I just hope it is as more than a monster./

I looked away, pretending that I heard nothing. I went into the kitchen to cook Supper and left Naruto to his own business.

Naruto P.O.V

Sasuke came and got me later for Supper. I followed him to the kitchen. We were quite for awhile until Kyubi said the one thing that I didn't want Sasuke to know.

/ Kit, your birthday is coming up soon. Try to hide or stay far away from the village square so that you don't get raped and beaten again. Healing you last year was a hazard. I don't like the idea of having to do a repeat./ he said.

/ Then don't. I will worry about it./ I said. Sasuke was watching me now. I knew that he heard everything. / Kyubi, next time do not be descriptive on what happens. You did that one purpose!/ I said, scowling. He chuckled.

" Who raped you?" Sasuke asked. And now I had to deal with Sasuke. " Don't worry, teme. I'm fine now." I pointed out. He was quite.

Not a good thing. That meant that Sasuke was either mad or about to kill someone. " Look. Am I hurt now!" I asked him.

" You're suicidal and cutting yourself." he pointed out. Of course he would look at that. " Other than those things, I am fine." I sighed. I had a feeling that Sasuke would some times irritate me.

Sasuke P.O.V

It was another Team 7 meeting. Naruto and I were both late. " Stupid ass hole! I bet it is your fault that Sasuke-kun got late! Why can't you just shrivel up and die!" Sakura was yelling at Naruto again. I punched her in the face.

Kakashi saw the whole thing, but kept on reading his book as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. Truthfully, I think he hated Sakura as well. I sighed and sat by Naruto.

He was crying and digging in his bag again. I had learned that this was a sign of him searching for the knife that he always used to cut himself with. I sighed and gently wrapped my arms around his waist.

" Your fox friend is right, Naruto. I do like you. In fact, I absolutely love you!" I told him, bending over and gently kissing his lips. He let me have entrance to the opening that was his mouth.

Lightly sucking on his lips, I heard him whimper my name. I pulled away. " I love you too." he said. I smiled. Mabe we should spar later.

(Yaoi seen if you are into that thing)

Sasuke P.O.V

We got back to my house and went upstaires to my room. I laid Naruto on my bed. Carefully, I pulled off his pants, boxers, and shirt. Then removed my clothes.

I got on top of him, gently kissing him. Slowly, I began to pump myself into him. He moaned softly in pleasure. I went a little faster, not wanting to hurt him. Soon we were going at a decent rhythm.

Naruto kept on mewling my name as I pumped into him over and over. A small smile was seen on his face. / KIT! WHAT THE HELL!/ Then that was what ended it.

(Yaoi scene over)

" I can't believe a fox demon can scream that loud." I whined. " Don't worry. He'll calm down." Naruto said, gently kissing me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke P.O.V

I woke up to make breakfast. Naruto was heard showering. I was about to grab a pan when I heard Kyubi yelling at him in the bathroom to drop something and Naruto yelling back at the demon.

There could only be one thing that could be going on. / DROP THE DAMN RAZOR NOW!!!!!/ Kyubi roared. I was right. / Shut up!/ Naruto was in tears. I opened the shower curtain and pulled the naked Naruto into my arms.

He had blood all over him from where he cut himself. I sighed, carrying Naruto to my bed. " Lay still a moment, Naruto. I am going to go get some bandages. Ok!" I told him.

When I got back, he was quite and didn't say anything. I wrapped the bandages around his arms gently. " Why did you do this?" I asked him. / Because he is sick of how this damn village treats him and would rather die/ Kyubi muttered. I was sure that the fox now said things just to talk to both of us.

" Is that true, Naruto? Is that why you try yourself?" I asked. He nodded his head with tears falling from his eyes. I gently wiped them away. " Come on. I was about to make breakfast. Why don't you pick out what to have to eat." I said.

" Pancakes" he said, brightening up slightly.

Sasuke P.O.V

The team meeting seemed to make Naruto more depressed. / Let me kill that rotten bitch!/ Kyubi growled after Sakura had thrown Naruto into a ditch. Sai had found him and taken him to Tsunade. / I don't want to get in any trouble for having you/ Naruto said.

Tsunade finished bandaging up Naruto and asked who hurt him. " Sakura did" he said, not feeling in any way or mood to defend her.

" I see. We will have to do something about this then" Tsunade said. / Have her burn in Hell. She could do with a good week or so in Hell/ Kyubi said. I laughed when I heard that.

" This isn't a laughing matter, Sasuke" Tsunade pointed out. " No" I said. " But you forgot that I have the sharingen and I can hear the Kyubi when it says stuff to Naruto. It is really pissed off at Sakura. I say we have Kyubi deal with Sakura's punishment." I said./ Hmmm. I like that idea./ Kyubi said./ No one gets to hurt Kit! She is going to love me./ I chuckled again. Sakura was about to face Hell.

Tsunade smirked. " That's not a bad idea, Sasuke. Just get Naruto far away from the village. We don't need a wild demon running loose." she said. / I'll go back. I'm not leaving Kit. Baka!/ Kyubi growled. Somehow, I thought the demon was the only thing Naruto had that was close to a mother.

Sasuke P.O.V

I found Sakura in the village square. " Tsunade wants you to come with me into the forest" I told her. Death by the fox demon. That was most likely it for her.

When we got there, Naruto came out. " What the hell?! Why is he here!?" she yelled. Naruto unleashed Kyubi, who stood there, glareing at her.

" Any last words, bitch!" he hissed. Sakura stood where she was shaking. She knew now what was about to happen. " Did Naruto do this?" she asked. Kyubi smirked. " You did. The Hokage had said that I could do whatever to you. You better start praying………but after what you have done to Kit, I doubt it will have any effect." Kyubi smirked.

I turned away as a sea of blood and guts went everywhere. Kyubi sealed himself back inside Naruto and I told Tsunade that Sakura was dead.


End file.
